1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spare tire mounting structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved swing lock spare tire carrier wherein the same is arranged for displacement relative to a rear door of an associated van and the like to permit complete opening of the van door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spare tire carriers of various types are utilized throughout the prior art as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,946,084; 4,718,582; 4,869,409; 5,020,707; and 4,834,273.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a compact pivotally mounted structure mounted to the hinge portions of a van door to permit displacement relative to the van door for ease of opening the van door in a complete arc relative to the van rear opening and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.